1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to performing data operations (e.g., read, write) using memory devices. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to providing file metadata and/or attributes from a host file system during data operations of the protocol, thus enabling a number of new metadata and/or attribute-based functionalities, which may improve system level performance and/or reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Conventional protocols generally transmit data between a host and memory devices with relatively little contextual information about the transmitted data. Accordingly, a controller of the memory devices (e.g., the flash translation layer) stores the data without regard to contextual information (e.g., metadata and/or attributes) of the data. For example, in traditional data placement techniques, contextual information, such as file identifiers and/or metadata flags are not available to the controller of the memory devices. Thus, this contextual data is not available for use in file placement. Therefore, these traditional data placement techniques result in unnecessary fragmented placement of data that is not based on contextual information of the data. Such fragmentation may lead to less efficient data storage and/or access.